life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gutsman.EXE Farm
Gutsman .EXE Farm is a fictional farm of Japan made by a smart group of Japanese scientists who made computer program/organism hybrids in which they were dubbed Gutsmen.EXE (these hybrids were named because they resemble Gutsman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network series in appearance). Scientists hope to use Gutsmen.EXEs as alternative to cattle (which produces lots of greenhouse gas, while Gutsmen.EXEs produces 72% much less greenhouse gas) to save earth. The Gutsmen.EXEs walk and eat like gorillas, they can make grunts, snarls, growls, brays, and bellowing sounds (unlike the Gutsman.EXE character from Megaman Battle Network series which can talk, these creatures cannot talk due to their limited vocalization). Gutsmen.EXEs are about as smart as an African gorilla, but is as peaceful as an aquatic manatee towards humans and dylanuses. Gutsmen.EXEs also can live for about as long as a Galapagos tortoise, more than 150 years, due to genetic engineering by humans when humans were still making Gutsmen.EXEs. Gutsmen.EXE newborns are the size of a baby Asian elephant, while juvenille Gutsmen.EXEs are the size of Gutsman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network series, whereas adult Gutsmen.EXEs are the size of an averge size African elephant. Gutsmen.EXEs require grass, leaves, ferns, cycads, fruit, vegetables, and horsetail plants to stay healthy. If these creatures and the farm itself were real and if humans disappear, will the Gutsmen.EXEs of this abandoned farm survive (unlike the real Gutsman.EXE from ACDC Town, who shut off due to lack of human-like characteristics, unlike this Net-Navi-like creature)? Life After People 1 day after people Power grids fail. 3 days after people The Gutsmen.EXEs in this farm are starving. Since the powergrids have failed two days earlier, the electric fences they were contained have stopped working, allowing Gutsmen.EXEs to escape from their former prison. Unlike the real Gutsman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network series, who had died in the same day, these creatures are doing really well after people vanished, feeding on many different varieties of plants they could find. With food available at all cost, Gutsmen.EXEs can easily adapt in the world without humans. 60 years after people The farm itself will not survive well, as it is being torn apart by mother nature itself. Lots of native and invasive plants pull down the entire structure until it is nothing but rubble. 2,000 years after people The descendants of Gutsmen.EXEs that escaped from Gutsman.EXE Farm have survived and have spread into mainland Asia (once parts of Japan gets connected to the mainland Asia), Europe, Africa, North America, and South America. Their adaptabilities have allowed these creatures to survive into newer habitats and climates around them. In North America, many groups of the American common dylanuses use them as mounts (for sitting on Gutsmen.EXEs, laying on Gutsmen.EXEs, held by the Gutsmen.EXE's arms, etc.) as protection against predators like wolves, bears, cougars, and many others, and to move into newer areas without much exhaustion. Gutsmen.EXEs now rule most of the world's continents. Category:Humor Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Fictional Species Category:Season 5 Category:Animals Category:Animal Species Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Buildings Category:Farms Category:Collapses Category:Science